Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 5
Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 6 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 7 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 8 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 9 Jurassic Park: Azores - Epilogue|image =Newlogo.png |main = *''Jurassic Park: Azores'' *''Jurassic Park: Azores/Chapters}} Chapter 5 'Main Entrance' ''Thousands of spectators were waiting outside the main entrance of Jurassic Park: Europe, eager to know how the dinosaur theme park is open to the public. InGen had spent two million dollars on hiring singer Madonna to give a concert before the Chief of Park Operations a few words regarding the inauguration. Behind the big curtain, while Madonna performed the song ‘Take A Bow’, Anitta was chatting on the phone with Marty Darin. "So they are in Africa?" Anitta asked. "Go and annihilate them before more people talk about it." "Okay," Marty replied. "I will take a team with me to eliminate the animals." Anitta hung up. Then, after Madonna finished singing, the hostess climbed the podium and stepped forward to introduce the Chief of Park Operations. “With you, Anitta Costa, Chief of Park Operations.” The audience cheered loudly. Anitta emerged from the curtain in a beautiful white dress and greeted the audience that applauded her. Several international media outlets recorded with their television cameras the entire opening of the park, they had even set up an Internet connection for more publicity of the park. Finally, Anitta reached the podium and spoke into the microphone. "Today," Anitta looked at the thousands of people with the utmost confidence. "I am pleased to announce that at International Genetic Technologies, we are ready to give the world a more Jurassic, safe, and fun experience," Anitta looked closely at the audience for a few moments, with tears in their eyes. "For every child and adult around the world, here, on the mainland...," she approached a lever that was located in the middle of the stage. "We give them, Jurassic Park: Europe." Anitta lowered the lever, and after a few minutes, the huge park doors opened, with fireworks included. People were surprised and cheered excitedly, they got up and Anitta thanked. ''"Go friends," Anitta smiled and invited people to go to the theme park. ''Everyone accessed and entered the park once and for all. Behind the Big Curtain Minutes after people went to enjoy the new theme park, Anitta was behind the curtain again. She congratulated Madonna for her great performance and gave her VIP passes; Dr. Geraldson and Dr. Hegler awaited directions from her. Finally, she came to them. "Come on," Anita told them and they left the scene. Medical Department Twenty minutes later, Carlotta woke up in a room. It smelled of medicinal alcohol and, somewhere, a machine emitted a beep that followed the rhythmic rhythm of his heart. She tried to move his right arm, but a stabbing pain prevented him. He looked down and saw an intravenous line hanging from his forearm. Her pulse accelerated and the beep of the machines became faster and faster. "Where am I?" Carlotta wondered. Two people dressed in surgical pajamas rushed in, alerted by the acceleration of Carlotta's heart monitor. One was a thin and pale man, the other was a beautiful woman with wavy hair. They were Clarissa Hues and Harrison Gray. “Clarissa? Harrison? ”Carlotta was surprised after recognizing them. "Carlotta," Harrison nodded, smiling. "Good thing you reacted, we were about to make you an entry form." "No, rather," Carlotta spoke hoarsely. "Thank you for rescuing me," Carlotta stopped abruptly. "What dinosaur has it been?" "A fucking male Ojoceratops," Clarissa replied as she left the room. Carlotta looked at Harrison with an intense and disturbing look. "Where is the dinosaur?" "We've sedated him," he replied. "Have Anitta been warned of this?" Carlotta was bewildered. Harrison shook his head. "She is occupied at this time, together with the geneticist minds of the park." "The disease," Carlotta had an intense headache. "Disease?" Harrison asked very bewildered. "How did you say?" "No...," a surge of adrenaline had begun to spread through Carlotta's mind. "Is the Main Control Room active?" Harrison nodded. "Do you want us to call?" "Yes please. Put it on the speaker,” Carlotta request him. Main Control Room The Main Control Room was the largest park complex, as well as being the most important complex. Located in the Down Islet, most of the operations that were carried out in the theme park were successful here; The most remembered event in this place was the Connolly Incident. Just then, almost all the park staff was in the Main Control Room. Cody Tucker, a promoted employee of the original park on Isla Nublar, was watching all the security cameras when his mobile phone rang and he decided to answer. "Hello?" "Hello, Cody," Carlotta replied. "Carlotta!" Cody responded very cheerfully. “What a joy to hear your voice! How is everything?" "Nothing good, really," Carlotta was sincere. "I had an accident with a three-horns outside its enclosure." Cody was speechless. ''"How did you say!?" "That's right," Carlotta replied trying to calm him down. "I need you to check all the cameras in that enclosure to see if you find anything." ''Carlotta hung up. Unnoticedly, Cody opened his backpack and took out his laptop that he connected to his computer that had recorded all the recent activity of the cameras since the last four hours. Clorinda Pérez, a Spanish employee, realized what Cody was doing and addressed him. "What are you doing, Cody?" "A job for the Chief's sister," he replied. "About?" Clorinda was very surprised. "The three-horns enclosure," Cody's laptop turned on, and thanks to the connection between the two teams, Cody could see all the cameras in the enclosure. "I need to look for some clue as to what has happened." "What happened?" Clorinda asked, dying of curiosity. "And...," Cody stopped and took off his glasses. "What?" Clorinda looked at him. "What happen?" Cody showed the images of the laptop to Clorinda. She was stunned after watching the recording. ''"Will you tell someone?" "No, no," Cody put on his glasses again and began dialing numbers on his private phone. “I will call an old friend, Ray Arnold. Maybe he can help me a little.” '''Isla Nublar's Control Room' Meanwhile on Isla Nublar, precisely in the control room, Ray Arnold was having coffee while smoking while watching security cameras. The interior of the room was large, composed of several tables. Each table had approximately 3 computers, mainly Silicon Graphics or Macs. The control room also houses a series of SGI Unix machines, as well as the eight Thinking Machine CM-5 computers the size of a refrigerator, which were used to calculate numbers for geneticists. All the machines formed a network that was integrated by Integrated Computer Systems, Inc and allowed the Mac to interact with the Unix machines. Computers provide enough automation to run the entire park with a minimum staff of up to three days. A central projection screen showed important information for the staff, for example, when visitors left the tour vehicles during the Safari Tour, it instantly showed a schematic view of the vehicle. Ray Arnold took another sip of coffee when his phone started ringing. "Hello?" Ray asked. "Ah how are you? What...? Send me the image, please,” Ray stood up and went to the desk where a woman typed some keys. "I need you to analyze some photos, Betty." Betty McDimples, a forty-seven-year-old woman with brown hair, turned to see Ray. "What kind of images?" Betty asked. Ray grabbed his computer and started typing, then opened the post office and accessed his account. He received an email from a user who sent him a file, he downloaded it and several images were opened on Betty's computer screen. ''"I need you to scan this and tell me if you get to notice who is the person who is deactivating the electricity of this fence." "Understood, sir," Betty began using the mouse to start editing the images with a program. '''Back at Medical Department' Back at the Veterinary Department, Carlotta was having her last exams by Clarissa and Harrison. According to the first exam, Carlotta had made a scar on her head, in addition to having broken a certain part of her calf. While she was taken care of by them, she waited for Cody's answers. "What happened?" Carlotta wondered. In a short time, the phone rang and Clarissa answered. "Who?" "I'm Cody Tucker, from the Main Control Room," his voice was desperate and Clarissa noticed it instantly. “Pass me with Carlotta Costa, please!” Without further ado, Clarissa did it and handed the phone to Carlotta. "Cody?" "Tell them to turn on the computer, I've sent them the images!" Cody exclaimed. Carlotta told Harrison to bring the computer and enter the Department system. As Cody said, there was an email for them, and they decided to open it. However, when they saw the images, everyone was surprised. "What the fuck?!" Clarissa cursed herself. "That's right, Carlotta," Cody began to explain. "I asked someone from the other park to help me, and he found that someone sabotaged the three-horned enclosure fence." Carlotta shook her head. "Surprisingly, the person there is a lot like Kajal Lambert," Cody continued explaining. "And that's not all. He also found that this person has an impressive resemblance to a woman named Maria Ruah, one of the leaders of an organization called 'Anti-Demand Control', an organization that is responsible for supporting people who have lost their homes on some island. or from some town due to high demand. ” "I understand," Carlotta sighed. "Maria Ruah was the daughter of the settlers who lived here," Cody did not stop to give more details. “She, after InGen decided to take out the settlers, joined the organization that, in fact, has associations with the Tun-Si, the population that used to live in Isla Nublar. All this can be found on the website they have. ” "And where is Kajal Lambert right now?" Carlotta couldn't take it anymore. “We can't blame someone without first doing an interrogation and deep investigation... By the way, did you let anyone know about this? To everyone in the Control Room?” "Is it a joke?" Cody scoffed refuting. “It seemed like a crazy theory that made no sense. Also, let me tell you that Kajal Lambert was involved in the Research Division, authorizing the feeding of some dinosaurs with special food to see the bite capacity of the animals.” For Carlotta, time stopped. "The disease...," she thought. "Where is Kajal Lambert now?" Carlotta regained her composure. "She's not in the park," Cody replied. "She left here more than an hour ago." Main Control Room's Snack Bar It was time to rest in the Main Control Room, Cody and Clorinda was eating some delicious things in the Snack Bar, talking about everything that happened about the Kajal Lambert conspiracy. "It's silly," Clorinda told him. "Since I started working here, Kajal seemed like a tough but kind woman." "Looks are deceiving, Clorinda," Cody tried to get her to understand. "Well, at least you won't involve Kajal Lambert in what you told me about the Incident with the Connollys." Clorinda smiled. “True, you never told me what happened in that incident. You just told me it was the first incident reported in the entire history of the parks. ” "Yes, it was dangerous," Cody ate a piece of his donut. “On Isla Nublar, this couple won a contest to visit these facilities, and they formally received the invitation to their home. I begin to remember that...” As he began to tell the story, little by little, they both realized that the things Cody said about Kajal Lambert were not lies. Category:Jurassic Park: Azores chapters